I Will Always Care About Him
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Jadi, saat ini aku dan kalian mengetahui kalau Hiruma-kun itu peduli semua hal tentangku. Dan aku juga akan mengakui, kalau aku juga akan selalu peduli semua hal tentang dirinya. Sequel dari Actually, You Care About Her. HiruMamo fic, mind to RnR...


I Will Always Care About Him

Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki

Alone enghlish version by Aqua Timez (Ost Bleach)

Kiss Me Goodbye enghlish version by Angela Aki (Ost Final Fantasy XII)

Eternal Love English version by Sugawara Sayuki (Ost Final Fantasy XIII)

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Pairing : HiruMamo

Warning : OOC, abal, gak bermutu, aneh, nista, banyak typo, dan kawan-kawan

Dialognya minim, lebih banyak pendeskripsian.

Baiklah, ini adalah sequel dari Actually, You Care About Her. Semoga kalian semua senang.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Yonde Kudasai Minna

.

.

Mamori POV'S

Baiklah sebelum aku akan menceritakan kisahku, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Karena kalau kata orang, tak kenal maka tak sayang.

Perkenalkan, namaku Mamori Anezaki. Aku adalah seorang siswi di SMA Deimon, salah satu sekolah yang sangat terkenal dengan Amefutonya. Aku sendiri adalah gadis campuran antara Amerika dan Jepang. Buktinya bisa di lihat dari kedua bola mataku yang berwarna biru safir. Jika di tanya tentang fisikku, semua orang bilang aku seperti seorang malaikat. Cantik secara fisik maupun hati.

Itu menurut mereka, namun tidak bagiku. Entah kenapa aku tidak secantik yang mereka bayangkan. Jika di tanya soal kebaikkanku selama ini, bukannya itu adalah kewajiban semua manusia ya?

Ku akui, aku memang sangat senang sekali membantu orang lain. Membantu mereka sampai mereka terlihat puas dengan hasilku. Jika orang lain senang, aku juga akan senang. Membantu itu adalah salah satu sifat yang sangat menguntungkan. Jika kita membantu orang lain, kita suatu saat juga akan mendapat balasan yang sama. Tapi ingat, membantu orang lain tidaklah boleh di landasi dengan agar kita nanti juga akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari pada itu. Harus ikhlas. Tidak boleh mengharapkan imbalan.

Hal yang menjadi dasar seseorang membantu orang lain adalah rasa kepeduliaan. Ya, kepeduliaan adalah suatu sifat yang mengambarkan rasa simpati maupun empati kepada orang lain, baik itu manusia, hewan, maupun tumbuhan. Peduli itu sangat penting dalam kehidupan. Intinya, jika kita tidak peduli dengan orang lain, gimana mereka akan peduli dengan kita? Kata lainnya tidak ada tempat bagi orang yang tidak memilikki rasa peduli di dunia ini.

Aku sangat memilikki yang namanya rasa kepeduliaan itu. Seperti contoh, aku sangat senang membantu orang lain, aku juga selalu membela yang benar, dan yang paling penting melawan kejahatan terhadap orang yang lebih lemah.

Sikap kepeduliaanku itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas saat aku berurusan dengan yang namanya Sena Kobayakawa. Sena itu sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya dia bukan adik kandungku. Aku peduli denggannya- ralat, yang benar terlalu peduli. Bahasa kerennya **overprotective.**

Alasannya sangatlah mudah, karena lelaki bermata cokelat itu sangatlah lemah. Dia itu orang yang sangat mudah di tindas. Melakukan semua pekerjaan yang di berikkan kepadanya. Tidak berani melawan sama sekali. Lihat, mengerikkkan kan?

Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Walaupun semua orang menganggap aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak untukku. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Itu namanya adalah salah satu bentuk kebaikkan yang di wajibkan oleh Tuhan untuk di lakukan. Terserah mereka mau mengaggap apa, tapi aku akan selalu berbuat seperti ini.

Tapi jangan salah, aku sudah tidak lagi berbuat seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak terlalu **overprotective **terhadap Sena. Semenjak kejadian ketika aku dan kelompok amefuto sekolahku, **Deimon Devil Bats** bertanding dengan **Bando Spiders** untuk memperebutkan juara 3 turnamen Tokyo.

Sena melepas segala penyamarannya yang selama ini di sembunyikan dengan rapat kepada semua orang, tak terkecuali diriku. Aku sangat kaget ketika mengetahui kalau **eyeshield 21** selama ini adalah seorang lelaki yang sudah aku ragukan. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri pada saat itu. Betapa bodohnya aku yang sudah melarang Sena untuk mengikuti ini dan itu.

Saat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk. Ternyata tidak selamanya sikap kepeduliaan kita yang berlebihan itu dapat membuat orang lain senang dan merasa di lindungi. Yang ada malah sebaliknya, hidup mereka menjadi terkekang, seperti berada di sebuah sangkar. Terkunci dan sendirian. Betapa menyedihkannya hidup seperti itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sudah tidak lagi terlalu **overprotective** kepada Sena. Sena sudah besar dan dia pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ya walaupun sifat penakutnya masih dapat di lihat dengan jelas, namun sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan itu berubah menjadi semangat untuk keberanian. Keberanian untuk mengungkap kebenaran dan keberanian untuk menang.

Aku memang masih memperhatikan Sena. Walaupun tidak seburuk dulu. Karena sekarang aku juga mempunyai pekerjaan baru. Pekerjaan yang lebih berat karena orang ini memilikki kepala sekeras batu. Sifatnya yang sangat dan sangat buruk. Manusia yang seharusnya ku anggap musuh ini akan aku jadikan tempat tercurahnya rasa kepeduliaanku. Aku tidak mau temanku ini menjadi orang yang semakin buruk. Kalian sudah pasti mengenalnya. Karena siapa sih yang tidak mengenal…

Youichi Hiruma.

Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan lelaki berambut spike kuning ini, aku sangat membencinya. Sikapnya yang arogan dan seenaknya, membuatku menjadikannya sasaran utama dalam buku **blacklistku**. Kalian tahu kan kalau aku sangat membenci yang namanya kekerasan dan melanggar peraturan yang sudah capek-capek di buat. Menyebalkan sekali. Ingin rasanya ku kirim manusia mirip iblis itu ke liang lahat.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengirimnya ke kuburan. Kegiataan ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupanku. Catat, di kamus kehidupanku sama sekali tidak ada kelakuan-kelakuan yang di perbuat sama lelaki jelek itu.

Karena kelakuannya yang sangat seenak dia berbicara, aku memutuskan diriku masuk ke dalam komite disiplin sekolah. Dan sasaran utamaku tentu saja dia. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku akan merubahnya menjadi siswa yang berbudi pekerti, memilikki sopan santun yang tinggi, dan mengurangi perbuataannya yang suka menindas orang.

Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti darinya. Kenapa semua penghuni sekolah SMA **Deimon** takut kepadanya. Bahkan para guru dan kepala sekolah. Emangnya dia Tuhan yang harus di takuti. Bukannya manusia ini harus di berantas ya, dia kan iblis. Masa manusia lebih mendengarkan dan patuh kepada iblis daripada kepada Tuhan?

Tapi akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau lelaki bodoh ini mempunyai buku bersampul hitam yang di namakan 'buku ancaman'. Buku ancaman? Buku yang di gunakan untuk mengancam orang lain. Dengan memberitahukan hal-hal memalukan tentang dirimu. Semuanya tercatat dengan rapi di sana. Bahkan, Hiruma-kun juga bisa menunjukkan fotomu. Astaga, **what the hell**! Dan kelakuanku yang di hitung malu untuk seorang malaikat sepertiku juga ada. Astaga naga bonar kecebur kali Ciliwung.

Oke lupakan kata-kataku yang di atas tadi. Buku ancaman ini sangat ampuh dalam membajak orang lain. Hiruma-kun sangat sering menggunakannya untuk mengajak siswa **Deimon** masuk ke anggota **Amefuto**. Hiruma-kun juga menggunakannya untuk menginginkan barang yang dia inginkan. Kenapa kepintaran yang dia milikki di gunakan untuk melakukan kejahatan? Sama sekali tidak elit.

Ya aku mengakui kalau dia itu sangat pintar. Setara denganku dan Manabu Yukimitsu. Kami bertiga sering di sebut trio pintar. Tapi Hiruma-kun lebih memperlihatkan kepintarannya ketika menyusun taktik dalam **Amefuto**. Taktik-taktik yang di buatnya selalu membuat orang terkagum-kagum. Semua lawan kami seakan mendapat **surprise** ulang tahun pada saat pertandingan. Benar-benar membuat jantung meledak dan melesat keluar.

Namun setelah sekian lama aku mengenalnya, aku mendapatkan beberapa hal baru yang sanggup membuatku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Youichi Hiruma, seorang lelaki yang harus menanggung banyak kepahitan hidup. Seorang lelaki yang sudah merasakan manis pahitnya hidup. Bahkan sejak ia kecil.

-Sometimes, in this world, when we try to walk ahead, it's a little too bright, isn't it? It's like we're sinking, when we feel like giving up, the dry land sucks up our tears-

Kenapa dia bisa di hadapkan dengan hal seperti itu. Apa salahnya sehingga dia harus menderita seorang diri. Kemana kedua orang tuanya di saat Hiruma-kun membutuhkan penopang hidup. Membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu memegang tanggannya agar tidak jatuh.

Namun aku dan semua orang sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan keluarga Hiruma. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa ibu dari Hiruma-kun. Apa ibunya masih hidup atau tidak. Namun, aku dapat sedikit informasi tentang ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemain catur terhebat. Nama ayahnya adalah Yuuya Hiruma. Ayah Hiruma-kun berpergian ke sana ke mari untuk memuaskan hasrat bermainnya. Sampai-sampai menelantarkan keluarganya yang dengan setia selalu menunggu kedatanggannya. Kenapa ada ayah yang sebegini kejamnya di dunia ini?

Tapi Hiruma-kun itu sangat pandai dalam menutupi perasaannya. Seakan dia sedang menyamar menjadi orang yang tegar. Padahal dalamnya dia begitu rapuh. Jika dia sedang berkaca, di dalam kaca itu terlihat dirinya yang begitu rapuh. Dirinya yang sebenarnya membutuhkan penolong hidup. Saat dia terpuruk, ada yang menopangnya agar kembali semangat. Tapi, Hiruma-kun selalu saja menutupi semua perasaan itu. Dan aku sangat mengerti mengapa dia melakukan itu.

Dia tidak ingin di anggap lemah hanya karena masalah seperti itu.

Hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di atas. Tidak ada lagi jawaban yang mendasari. Tapi, sehebat apapun Hiruma-kun dalam menyembunyikan perasaan dan masalahnya, semakin terlihat juga perasaan itu keluar menyelimutinya. Aku sangat menyadari akan hal ini, begitu pula anggota **Amefuto** lainnya. Kedua sahabat Hiruma-kun juga sangat menyadari akan hal ini. Biar bagaimanapun, kita tidak akan mudah kan menyembunyikan masalah kita di hadapan sahabat kita. Sahabat kita pasti akan menyadarinya dengan mudah. Karena itulah fungsinya sahabat, orang yang paling mengerti kita selain keluarga kita.

Oleh karena itulah aku selalu peduli padanya. Dan tentu saja tetap dengan prinsipku untuk merubahnya kearah yang baik. Tapi, aku bukan mengasihaninya loh karena dia punya masalah yang begitu berat. Aku tentu saja peduli kepadanya, karena aku sayang padanya. Walaupun dia itu tercatat sebagai manusia paling kejam, mungkin hamper mengalahkan Adolf Hitler. Tapi, dia itu sebenarnya orang yang paling baik. Mungkin melebihi aku loh. Apa kalian tidak percaya?

-Go if you must move on alone, I'm gonna make it on my own, Go I will give you wings to fly, Cast all your fears into the sky-

Hiruma-kun yang ku kenal itu selalu membantu orang lain, walaupun dia selalu membantahnya. Dia itu juga penyemangat yang sangat hebat. Walaupun dia menyemangati seseorang dengan cara yang kasar dan keras, tapi hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Seseorang yang di semangatinya akan berubah ke tujuan semula. Mengalahkan dan bukan di kalahkan. Berjuang keras bukan pantang menyerah. Menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan bukan menjadi seseorang yang lemah.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengarang. Aku mengatakan ini karena memang ada kenyataannya. Banyak sudah contohnya. Hampir semua anggota **Deimon Devil Bats** yang mendapatkan semangat darinya. Seperti Sena dan diriku.

Hiruma selalu menyemangati Sena karena Sena adalah salah satu anggota yang paling lemah semangatnya. Bukan lemah sekali sih. Sena itu adalah orang yang semangat di awal. Namun ketika dia sudah di perhadapkan dengan masalah yang berat, dia akan menjadi lemah. Semangat yang sebelumnya sudah tertata dan sebentar lagi akan tersusun semua, tiba-tiba semuanya langsung hancur. Sampai ke dasar-dasarnya. Aku sendiri sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Sena yang seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali menyemangatinya, tapi aku merasa tidak mampu. Dan aku juga percaya kalau Hiruma-kun akan menyemangati Sena. Menyemangati Sena agar Sena kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Mengalahkan dan bukan untuk di kalahkan.

Dan untuk diriku. Aku sangat ingat ketika aku terpuruk saat aku baru mengetahui, Sena lah **Eyeshield 21**. Sena lah yang selama ini selalu menyumbangkan banyak kemenangan untuk **Deimon Devil Bats. **Aku saat itu benar-benar menyadari kebodohanku. Kebodohan yang selalu menutup kedua mataku, melihat kenyataan kalau Sena itu sedah besar. Tidak perlu lagi melarangnya mengikuti kegiataan ini dan itu. Sungguh bodohnya diriku saat itu.

Saat aku sedikit demi sedikit bisa kembali menata semangatku, pembawa acara pada saat itu yang sebenarnya selalu sama, mengatakan kalau aku itu ahli memakan snack dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jika di tanya siapa yang suruh, aku sudah tahu. Siapa lagi sih yang bisa menyuruh pembawa acara itu berbicara seperti itu selain Youichi hiruma, si **The Commander From Hell. **Karena Hiruma-kun, semangat yang perlahan ku tata, dengan cepat semuanya tertata dengan sempurna. Ku akui, aku sangat senang mendapatkan hinaan kali ini. Walaupun agak kesal juga. Tapi, aku sangat senang.

Kemudian ketika aku mendapatkan surat darinya. Surat pergantian pemain jika dia mendapatkan musibah di pertandingan kami melawan Hakushu Dinasour. Kalian tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Hanya satu kata, sakit. Kata sakit itu sudah mewakili semua perasaanku saat itu. Kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku merobek kertas itu sampai berkeping-keping. Hancur tidak bersisa.

Aku marah. Aku kecewa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Youichi Hiruma tidak mempercayai kalau dia itu bisa melawan Rikiya Gaou. Sejak kapan Youichi Hiruma menyerah sebelum pertandingan. Sejak kapan seorang Youichi Hiruma yang di takuti semua orang menjadi orang yang lemah?

Mana Hiruma-kun yang selalu melawan semuanya tanpa rasa takut. Mana Hiruma-kun yang selalu semangat dalam menghadapi kerasnya hidup. Mana Hiruma-kun yang selalu mempunyai prinsip jangan menyerah dan terus berjuang?

-It's just not fair, You can't keep me away, Cause I won't give you up, I've got to get you back today, My only dream, My one reality, My pledge to you-

Saat aku merobek surat itu, Hiruma-kun marah padaku. Tapi biarlah. Saat itu aku hanya ingin membuka kembali kedua mata Hiruma-kun. Menyadarkannya kalau pada saat itu aku seperti bukan berhadapan dengan Youichi Hiruma. Aku seperti berhadapan dengan seorang pengecut. Pengecut besar.

Saat itu aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku merobek kertas itu, maka aku telah gagal menjadi manajer yang baik. Tapi biarlah jika pada saat itu dia akan memecatku. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Hiruma-kun kembali menjadi Hiruma-kun yang selama ini ku kenal. Sebelum aku pergi aku mengatakan hal yang menurutku akan menyadarkannya.

"Makannya jangan sampai terluka parah."

Air nan bening pun mengenang di kedua bola mata biru safirku. Sebagai efek samping dari kekecewaanku dan kekhawatiranku kepadanya. Aku mengatakan kata-kata itu karena aku ingin Hiruma-kun kembali bersemangat. Anggap saja sebagai semangat dariku untuknya. Aku sangat berharap kalau kata-kata itu menjadi obat penyemangat yang paling ampuh untuknya.

Ternyata apa yang di takutkan Hiruma-kun, kalau dia akan menjadi sasaran Gaou, menjadi kenyataan. Aku dan seluruh pemain **Deimon **tentu saja langsung kaget. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti kami semua. Menyita kesadaran kami. Banyak pemain **Deimon** yang langsung patah semangat. Menara semangat mereka sedang terluka sekarang. Siapa yang akan menyemangati mereka sekarang?

Aku pun otomatis menjadi penjaga setia Hiruma-kun di dalam klinik. Menjaga Hiruma-kun sampai dia sadar. Dan saat itu, saat dia sadar, aku membalut kedua tanggnnya dengan perban. Hiruma-kun bersikeras untuk bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain. Aku tentu saja juga bersikeras agar dia tidak bermain karena tangannya belum sembuh total. Saat aku menentangnya, dia malah menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sangat cocok dengan keadaannya saat itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa main lagi dengan tangan begini," seruku kepadanya, berusaha mematahkan semangatnya untuk bermain lagi.

"Pertanyaan ke tiga."

"Pertanyaan?" aku pun otomatis bingung, apa maksudnya?

"Ada idiot di NFL yang tetap turun di pertandingan biarpun tulangnya patah. Benar atau salah," aku saat itu tahu jawabannya. Namun aku pasti akan mengelak.

"Itu, kalau ku jawab benar kamu pasti bilang mau kembali bertanding kan?" aku pun menghela napas sejenak, "salah."

"Ke… ke… aku menang. Sesuai janji, kau akan lakukan seperti yang ku suruh."

Saat itu aku terdiam sejenak. Memutar kembali memoriku. Janji seperti apa yang pernah kubuat?

Bingo…

Aku ingat. Saat itu Hiruma-kun pernah mengatakan kalau aku salah satu saja dalam menjawab pertanyaannya, maka aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia suruh.

"Kamu bodoh ya? Janji yang sudah lama begitu," air mata pun mengenang di kedua pelupuk mataku.

"Penuhi aja janjimu, perban tanganku dengan kencang dan benar manajer sialan. Ke… ke… aku juga harus memenuhi janjiku. Ini bukan soal main atau nggak. Aku gak punya pilihan lain. Demi mengalahkan Hakushu dan maju ke **Christmas Bowl** bersama semuanya."

**End Of Flashback.**

Kalian bisa lihat kan dengan jelas kepeduliannya terhadap sesama. Perkataannya yang di atas itu bukan karena ambisinya sendiri yang ingin maju ke **Christmas Bowl**. Dia melakukan itu semua karena dia ingin mewujudkan impian semua anggotanya. Dia ingin yang lainnya kembali bisa mendapatkan secercah harapan untuk maju ke **Christmas Bowl. **

Dia ingin kembali ke lapangan bukan karena dia merasa kalau tidak ada dia, **Deimon** tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi dia ingin membuktikkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia ingin agar teman-temannya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah seorang Youichi Hiruma tidak suka di kasihani?

Lihat, apa yang ku katakan kalau Hiruma-kun itu seorang penyemangat yang hebat. Seseorang yang sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang selalu peduli terhadap sesama. Sekarang aku yakin kalian akan percaya. Namanya juga Mamori Anezaki, kata berbohong itu tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupannya.

Sekarang percayakah kalian kalau Hiruma-kun itu lebih baik daripada aku? Dan percayakah kalian jika karena semua hal di atas, aku memilikki perasaan yang lebih kepadanya? Melebihi seorang sahabat yang memedulikan sahabatnya?

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

"Mamo-nee…"

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata sedari tadi aku melamun. Astaga, aku sampai tidak sadar sekarang aku di mana dan siapa yang memanggil namaku tadi.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Mencoba menelusuri di mana sebenarnya aku berada.

Ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasanku.

Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.

"Mamo-nee baik-baik saja?"

Kedua bola mata biru safirku pun menangkap seorang perempuan berambut biru pendek di sebelahku.

"Su-Suzuna," balasku dengan suara agak parau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?

"Yee, Mamo-nee sudah sadar…" Suzuna pun berloncat ria. Hem… lucunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Suzuna, kenapa aku ada di sini?" aku pun mencoba bertanya. Suzuna pun menghentikan aksi berloncatnya.

"Tadi Mamo-nee pingsan saat sedang membagikan minuman. Dan apakah Mamo-nee tahu kalau…" Suzuna menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya sengaja membuatku penasaran.

"Kalau apa?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Kalau You-nii lah yang membawa Mamo-nee ke sini. Dengan **bridal style** lagi, kyaaa…" Suzuna pun berteriak senang.

Blusshhh…

Aku sangat menyadari kalau kedua pipiku panas. Ah… pasti kedua pipiku memerah. Aku malu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau memberitahukan yang lain dulu. Dah… Mamo-nee."

Suzuna pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Astaga tadi aku melamun tentang Hiruma-kun. Kenapa bisa ya?

"Apakah kamu pingsan karena kebanyakan makan kue sus, hah manajer sialan?"

Suara ini…

Kata-kata itu…

"Apa kamu bilang Hiruma-kun?" Hiruma-kun pun semakin berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku. Dan sekarang berada tepat di sampingku.

"Ke… ke… ke… bukankah memang kenyataan manajer baka," Hiruma-kun pun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Kedua pipiku pun bertambah merah.

"Dasar…" aku pun mengembungkan kedua pipiku. Masih dalam pipiku yang gembung, aku merasa bibirku tidaklah sendiri. Seakan ada yang menemani.

Dan itu adalah bibir Hiruma-kun.

Astaga, Hiruma-kun menciumku. What?

Namun ciuman itu hanya bersifat sementara. Hanya sebentar saja.

"Anggap saja harapanmu waktu itu sudah terwujud sekarang," Hiruma-kun membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telingaku. Napasnya yang dingin menerpa leherku dan membuatku bergidik merinding.

"Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya aku peduli denganmu."

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya seperti sihir. Seakan membuatku mati sementara. Kalimat itu sungguh indah di telingaku.

Sebelum Hiruma-kun pergi, aku menarik tangannya. Sekarang gantian, bibirku lah yang berada tepat di samping telinga spike Hiruma-kun.

"Aku juga, akan selalu peduli semua hal tentangmu."

Jadi, saat ini aku dan kalian mengetahui kalau Hiruma-kun itu peduli semua hal tentangku. Dan aku juga akan mengakui, kalau aku juga akan selalu peduli semua hal tentang dirinya.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Owary…

Iya, ini adalah sequel dari Actually, You Care About Her, di ambil dari sudut pandang seorang Mamori Anezaki. Semoga saja ini lebih baik di banding sebelumnya.

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati.

^^Nee, mind to review this story?^^


End file.
